Conventionally, high-performance post-treatments for metal and metal coated or plated substrates are based on hexavalent chromate chemistry. Metal coated substrates may include, for example, zinc-nickel electroplated coatings on high strength low alloy steel. Hexavalent chromium is highly toxic and a known carcinogen.